


Best Case Scenario

by anisstaranise



Series: Shadows Align [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Best Friends, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana ambushes Sebastian with questions about Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> For **Dowa** who prompted _Sebtana_ \+ 16: " _It could be worse_ from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list.
> 
> Based on a scene from **What If** (2013)

He digs two fingers into the collar of his dress shirt and squirms at the discomfort of the Windsor knot against his throat. Suits and ties are his least favourite wear - he feels it’s too restrictive against his body, hampering the movements of his lanky limbs. Despite how form-fitting _The Flash_ suit is, with its combination of leather and reinforced tri-polymer that Santana had designed, he still feels unimpeded in it rather than a tuxedo.

But he’ll suffer through wearing a tuxedo just the same; he’ll suffer through it for Santana. Oh, the things he does for those he loves.

His dress shoes squeak slightly when he halts in front of the door to the powder room where his best friend is getting ready. He raps his knuckles gently against the wood and pushes the door open once he hears Santana call “Come in”, careful not to spill the cup of beer his friend had requested earlier.

Once inside he finds Santana in front of the mirror, mouth agape and in sheer concentration of applying mascara.

“’bout time you arrived with the alcohol,” she says stroking the lash brush upwards a few times before she stops and snags the cup from him.

“You’re welcome,” he bites sarcastically.

“Don’t be a smart ass. It’s my wedding day.”

He laughs at the thought; if anyone was to tell him a year ago that Santana Lopez would meet a woman that she would one day propose to and almost instantly decide to marry the following day (patience isn’t one of her strong suits), he would have laughed in their faces. For the most part, Santana can be an impossible woman to handle for even an hour, let alone a lifetime- but then there’s Brittany. They fit so well that Brittany makes the impossible look easy. And he can’t be any happier for the two of them.

After finishing the beer in one, long swig, Santana sighs contently and eyes him curiously.

“So?” she asks, arching a brow.

“So?” he echoes, slightly confused.

“So?”

“What, San?”

Santana lets out a frustrated groan as she turns back to the mirror and pats at her styled hair. Her long, raven-black locks are pulled to the side where it rests in a messy bun just below her right ear; she looks beautiful.

“Why are you torturing yourself over what could be a ten-second conversation with Blaine that would answer everything?”

He rolls his eyes. Not this again, he thinks. It’s been months since his civilian alter-ego Sebastian Smythe had met Blaine and it doesn’t take a genius to see that he’s completely smitten by the journalist. But the fact that he’s _The Flash_ who has been working with Blaine all this time and that he hides his identity seems to complicate things.

“C’mon, Santana,” he says, his own frustrations reverberating off the walls. “It’s your wedding day. Can we talk about you?”

Usually, centering a conversation on Santana would please his best friend greatly. But not today-

“Exactly- it’s _my_ wedding day,” Santana cries. “And it’s your job as my best man to keep me calm so I don’t crawl out that window and go bang a sailor.”

“Where are you going to find a sailor?” he asks in spite of himself.

“At the dock!”

He laughs at his best friend’s exaggeration considering the wedding is on a boathouse and nowhere near a dock; Santana’s always a drama queen. And she’s nervous. Nerves and drama queens make for exaggerated scenarios.

“Okay,” she says turning back to him. “What happens if you just told Blaine who you really are?”

“Santana-”

“Best case scenario-” she says as she sits down on the chaise lounge. “ _Sebastian, I love you. Let’s have sex forever until we die having sex._ ”

An amused smile creeps on his lips. He thinks of Blaine- replaying the one kiss they shared in his mind. It had been brief and chaste but the touch of Blaine’s lips on his had set every part of him aflame- like being struck by lightning twice.

“That would be a best case scenario, yes,” he says with a dopey grin but it falters the moment he realizes that the kiss had been shared between Blaine and _The Flash_ , not Blaine and _Sebastian_.

“And what’s the worst case scenario?” Santana continues. “ _Sebastian, you lying piece of shit- I thought you were my friend but all this while you were_ The Flash _and you didn’t tell me?_ ”

It pains him to think of Blaine feeling betrayed- and by him, no less. It’s a thought that has been on his mind for awhile now. What if he just comes clean?

No- its better this way, he convinces himself. The less Blaine knows about him, the safer the journalist will be. Santana once had slammed him for making up excuses and pointed out the contradiction of his justification considering Blaine and _The Flash_ constantly work together on cases anyway. The danger is always there; the only difference is that Blaine doesn’t know that _he_ is _The Flash_.

“It could be worse,” he shrugs, layering his words with the constant fear he feels should he fail to protect those he cares about;

Santana. Hunter. Blaine.

Santana’s brows furrow; he knows his best friend hears all that he’s saying without having to spell it out.

“Look, Sebastian-” Santana coos as she approaches him. “I love you- and I want you to be happy.”

He takes Santana’s hands and nods. He knows this. He knows whatever Santana says or does, she has his best interest at heart- even when she’s slightly tactless in the process.

“What you do- this hero thing you got going on- it comes with a whole lot of worst case scenarios,” she says, one hand cupping his face. “But do you know the one thing I love about getting married?”

“What?” he asks softly.

“-it’s that I get to stand up in front of everyone I care about and state for the record that I _believe_ in the best case scenario,” Santana says, her voice heavy with emotion. “It terrifies me... But that’s why the outfits are so nice.”

His heart jolts in his chest. Santana’s right- as she always is but he wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it. Believing in the best case scenario shows that what he does is worth it, that his fight against criminals, metahumans or otherwise- would mean he has something worth fighting for.

And he can see Blaine being just that; his best case scenario.

He smiles down as his friend and kisses her palm, grateful for her insights and advices (despite being a constant pain in the ass. But that’s love, right?).

He steps back a little to admire her in her wedding dress; a white lace bandeau pencil dress that hugs her petite frame just right.

“You look amazing.”

Santana grins and hits him with the wedding bouquet of pastel coloured flowers.

“No shit, Sherlock,” she says playfully, taking his arm as they walk out of the powder room together.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
